


You're my cuppy cake gumdrop snookum snookums

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Cravity a/b/o universe [2]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Serim, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Omega Allen Ma, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Allen has been feeling down recently and it did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group so the decided to go on ahead and do something special for him!It doesn't go as planned but it is... something
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Series: Cravity a/b/o universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	You're my cuppy cake gumdrop snookum snookums

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored at 3am and this kinda just popped up in my mind and I messaged Han and I was like "Oi! Mate! This sounds like a great fic idea! Let's get to work!" 
> 
> And now it's here!! Enjoy!!
> 
> (not beta read<3 )

Allen hung his head as his dance teacher berated him with unnecessarily mean criticism. At this point it was no longer in the constructive criticism department, it was borderline degrading.

Allen felt like shit. 

He had already been feeling bad before now. His manager had said some pretty mean things only a few hours before and had made him feel like the scum of the earth.

It seemed like everyone liked to say really mean and horrible things to Allen, most likely because he was of lower status than them and they looked down on him.

That was the case back at jyp anyways... Why would anything be different here? After all, he was just a lowly Omega.

Allen was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt an arm g around his waist, pulling him against Someone's side. That someone was Serim.

"Don't talk to my Omega that way." He growled, his eyes blazing red. 

The dance teacher was visibly taken aback, he was very startled by the angry Alpha suddenly appearing in the previously empty room. 

"M-My apologies, take the rest of the day off Allen." He cleared his throat and scurried out of the room. 

The room was silent for a moment after the dance teacher left and then Serim spoke. "How long has he been treating you like that?" His eyes were still red but less intense than before. 

"Um... Since before debut? But it's fine Serim, really, i-i don't care. I'm used to it." Allen said giving Serim a sad smile. 

"Love what do you mean?" 

"Uh... Back when I was at jyp the teachers and trainees would pick on me a lot and walk all over ne like i was a door mat. And you know they'd say a lot of mean degrading things to me and treat me exactly like what I am, a bitch. I'm just used to being treated badly so it's fine." He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he recalled all his memories from before he came to starship. 

His life truly changed for the better the day he csme here, sure it was still shitty at times but it was better than whay he used t have. 

"Allen baby, did you ever tell anyone about this? Why haven't you told our manager?" Serim was looking progressively more and more concerned for his Omega as the seconds ticked away. 

"He's just as bad." Allen chuckled lightly. It was comical how the man he was soupposed to gi to when a problem arises was the cause of his problem. 

"I'm going to bring this up to one of the higher-ups, I'm not letting anyone treat my Omega like that." He growled and possessively pulled Allen into a tight hug. 

"But for now, let's go home, the boys have all planned something out for you"

**Author's Note:**

> Ik ik..ik .. I should be working on my chaptered fics but I am definitely NOT doing that a I? Haha anyways I hope you enjoyed this fic, it's a drastic change from the things I've been writing so I feel kinda iffy about it but it's okay! 
> 
> I have a lot of fics in the works right now so keep an eye out for them in the future. A lot of them are for my Cravity abo universe so that exciting!
> 
> Oh and before I go~ I just want to put everyone's statuses just so there is no confusion in that department.
> 
> Serim - Alpha  
> Allen - omega  
> Jungmo - Alpha  
> Woobin - Alpha  
> Wonjin - beta  
> Minhee - beta  
> Hyeongjun - Alpha  
> Taeyoung - unpresented  
> Seongmin - human  
> Yes that's right. Allen is the only omega in the group. 
> 
> Anyways~ I'm rambling at this point so haha... Bye


End file.
